pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Child o' Mine
"Sweet Child O' Mine" is a song by American hard rock band Guns N' Roses, and the third single from their 1987 debut studio album, Appetite for Destruction. Released on August 17, 1988, the song topped the Billboard Hot 100 chart,1 becoming the band's first and only number-one single in the U.S. Billboard ranked it as the No. 5 song for 1988.2 It reached number six on the UK Singles Chart, when re-released in 1989.3 Contents hide * 1 Background and composition * 2 Music video * 3 Reception * 4 Legacy ** 4.1 In film ** 4.2 Artist covers ** 4.3 Use in live concerts ** 4.4 Other versions and notable performances ** 4.5 Use in sports * 5 Formats and track listing * 6 Personnel * 7 Charts and certifications ** 7.1 Peak positions ** 7.2 Certifications * 8 See also * 9 References * 10 External links Background and compositionedit The thing about 'Sweet Child o' Mine,' it was written in five minutes. It was one of those songs, only three chords. You know that guitar lick Slash does at the beginning? It was kinda like a joke because we thought, 'What is this song? It's gonna be nothing, it'll be filler on the record.' And except that vocal-wise, it's very sweet and sincere, Slash was just fuckin' around when he first wrote that lick. Duff McKagan, 19884 Lead guitarist Slash has been quoted as having an initial disdain for the song due to its roots as simply a "string skipping" exercise and a joke at the time.4 During a jam session at the band's house in the Sunset Strip,5 drummer Steven Adler and Slash were warming up and Slash began to play a "circus" melody while making faces at Adler. Rhythm guitarist Izzy Stradlin asked Slash to play it again. Stradlin came up with some chords, Duff McKagan created a bassline and Adler planned a beat. In his autobiography, Slash said "within an hour my guitar exercise had become something else". Meanwhile lead singer Axl Rose was listening to the musicians upstairs in his room and was inspired to write lyrics, which became complete by the following afternoon.6 He based it on his girlfriend Erin Everly, and declared that Lynyrd Skynyrdserved as an inspiration "to make sure that we'd got that heartfelt feeling."5 On the next composing session in Burbank, the band added both a bridge and a guitar solo to "Sweet Child O'Mine".6 While the band was recording demos with producer Spencer Proffer, he suggested adding a breakdown at the song's end. The musicians agreed, but were not sure what to do. Listening to the demo in a loop, Axl started saying to himself, "Where do we go? Where do we go now?" and Proffer suggested that he sing that.6 The song is composed in the key of D flat major and played in the key of D major tuned down a half step on guitars and bass (as all their songs are). The ending solo is in E flat minor harmonic key. Music videoedit The "Sweet Child o' Mine" video depicts the band rehearsing in the Huntington Ballroom at Huntington Beach, surrounded by crew members. All of the band members' girlfriends at the time were shown in the clip. Rose was dating Erin Everly at the time, whose father was Don Everly of The Everly Brothers fame. Duff's girlfriend Mandy from the all-female rock band "The Lame Flames" was there, as was Steven Adler's girlfriend Cheryl and Slash's girlfriend Sally. Izzy Stradlin's dog was also featured. The video was extremely successful on MTV, and helped launch the song to success on mainstream radio. In an effort to make "Sweet Child o' Mine" more marketable to MTV and radio stations, the song was cut from 5:56 to 4:12, with much of Slash's guitar solo removed. This move drew the ire of the band members, including Axl Rose, who commented on it in a 1989 interview with Rolling Stone: "I hate the edit of 'Sweet Child o' Mine.' Radio stations said, "Well, your vocals aren't cut." "My favorite part of the song is Slash's slow solo; it's the heaviest part for me. There's no reason for it to be missing except to create more space for commercials, so the radio-station owners can get more advertising dollars. When you get the chopped version of 'Paradise City' or half of 'Sweet Child' and 'Patience' cut, you're getting screwed." The edit was released on the 7-inch vinyl format of the single as a 'Remix' while the 12" vinyl format contained the longer LP version. On an interview on Eddie Trunk's New York radio show in May 2006, Axl Rose stated that his original concept for the video focused on the theme of drug trafficking. According to Rose, the video was to depict an Asian woman carrying a baby into a foreign land, only to discover at the end that the child was dead and filled with heroin. This concept was rejected by Geffen Records. There is also an alternative video for "Sweet Child o' Mine" with different shots, all in black and white.7 Receptionedit "Sweet Child o' Mine" placed #37 on Guitar World's list of the "100 Greatest Guitar Solos." It also came in at number three on Blender's 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born, and at #198 on Rolling Stone's The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.8 In March 2005, Q'' magazine placed it at #6 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks. The introduction's famous riff was also voted number-one riff of all-time by the readers of ''Total Guitar magazine. It was also in Rolling Stone's 40 Greatest Songs that Changed the World. It places #7 in VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the '80s", and placed #210 on the RIAA Songs of the Century list. On a 2004 BBC poll, the song was voted to have the "greatest guitar riff ever".9 The song came 1st in Kerrang!'s Slash's top 30 guitar anthems.[citation needed] The song is currently ranked as the 104th greatest song of all time, as well as the best song of 1987, by Acclaimed Music.10 In October 2009 it came first in Kerrang!'s 100 greatest riffs.[citation needed] The song has sold 2,609,000 digital copies in the US as of March 2012.11 Legacyedit The opening riff can be heard briefly (at the end) of the Red Hot Chili Peppers song "Punk Rock Classic" from the Mother's Milk album. A cover of the song is featured as a special encore in the music video game Guitar Hero II. The song "S.C.O.M." from Fort Minor's mixtape We Major samples from the introductory riff of the song. In Keith Urban and Brad Paisley's "Start a Band", a tribute to the main riff can be heard as the singers describe famous rock songs. SR-71's song, "Axl Rose", contains part of the opening riff. In the bridge of Dope song "Always", Edsel Dope's background vocals of "Where do we go now?" are a reference to the bridge of Sweet Child o' Mine. In filmedit The first time this song appeared in a movie was in 1988. It played as the credits were rolling for the movie Bad Dreams.12 "Sweet Child o' Mine" was featured in the 2008 film The Wrestler. The song is played when Randy "The Ram" Robinson (played by Mickey Rourke) makes his entrance to the ring at the end of the film. Rourke, who is friends with Axl Rose, convinced him to allow the song to be played in the film for a fraction of what would have been normally charged.13 Rourke himself used the song as his entrance music during his boxing career. It is sung a cappella by Derek's family in the 2008 film Step Brothers. The song is in the Sean Penn, Gary Oldman film State of Grace. Sheryl Crow's cover of this song is featured in the Adam Sandler film, Big Daddy. The Taken by Trees cover of this song appears at the end of the movie Life as We Know It. It also is used in the trailer for the 2009 remake of The Last House on the Left. The introductory riff is heard in the 2010 film Gulliver's Travels, starring Jack Black. Artist coversedit In 1999, the song was covered by Sheryl Crow and re-recorded by the then-new Guns N' Roses members for the film Big Daddy and was later included in her third studio album The Globe Sessions. Crow's version earned her a Grammy Award for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance. The recording was produced by Rick Rubin and Crow. A music video for Crow's version was also released, directed by Stéphane Sednaoui.14A separate Guns N' Roses version which morphed into a live version half way through was not featured on the original Big Daddy soundtrack album of the film, but can be heard during the film's ending credits. This Guns N' Roses version of the song was also featured in the 1990 film State of Grace, in a bar during a brawl. The following artists have also notably covered the song: * Texas * Most Precious Blood * Akasha featuring Neneh Cherry * Luna * Janet Devlin (In X Factor UK- Season 8 in 2011) * Flatpack/Mylo in 2005 * Final Approach15 * DJ Dougall * John Henneberry * Schmoof * Italian band Belladonna16 * Flat Pack * Chester the Pup * Bumblefoot * Dead Tongues * DJ Dex & A * The Aluminium Group * DZK * The SweatHögs * Tyler and the Wailers * Anastacia on It's a Man's World in 2012 * Milk Inc., 2013 The following artists have performed their versions of the song * Swedish music artist Johan Darius * Lucie Jones (In X Factor UK- Season 6 in 2009) * Channel V - Hindi version, played on sitars and tabala.17 * Australian vocal group Human Nature - cappella version (on Andrew Denton's Musical Challenge) * Taken by Trees * Lina Geboy * Miche Braden performed a 1920's New Orleans style version with Postmodern Jukebox * Violinist Jenny Oaks Baker recorded a cover of the song on her 2014 project Classic: The Rock Album Use in live concertsedit * The song was also performed in many live concerts by country singer Carrie Underwood. * Bonnie Tyler performed it on the for Charity DVD Rock for Asia in 2005. * Occasionally, as a joke, Linkin Park performs parts of the song during some concerts. * Manic Street Preachers also frequently play it as an introduction to their song "Motown Junk" in live concerts. * The main riff is replayed by Red Hot Chili Peppers at the end of the song "Punk Rock Classic". * Avenged Sevenfold frequently use the opening riff as a segue between songs during live concerts. * The Black Eyed Peas usually performs the first verses of this song as well during their live shows. * Turbonegro uses the intro as Introlick for the Song Bad Mongo played live. * Green Day occasionally plays the beginning of the song in concert. * Welsh rock band Lostprophets play the first verse (minus the intro riff) as an intro to "Last Summer". * British progressive rock band Muse played part of the intro riff during the outro of their song "Hysteria", at Reading Festival in 2011, and to conclude the outro of their song "Plug In Baby" at the Emirates Stadium in 2013. Other versions and notable performancesedit In 2008, during their tour, Projekt Revolution, Linkin Park mashed their song Bleed It Out with Sweet Child o' Mine, in which the intro was played while the lead singer, Chester Bennington would sing the first verse, then would change to Bleed it Out and the performance would go on to the drum solo, where Street Drum Corps would perform before the song would be finished. It was performed on December 2, 2006 at the Nokia Theatre Times Square in New York City by jam band Umphrey's McGee. Slash performed "Sweet Child o' Mine" with Black Eyed Peas' member Fergie at his 43rd birthday party in Las Vegas at the Mirage Hotel & casino on July 23, 2008. During the 2008 Reading Festival, band Tenacious D announced they were going to perform a cover of one of Metallica's best known songs as a tribute. They then proceeded to play the opening riff to "Sweet Child o' Mine". Irish dance act The Lazy Boyz recorded a trance version in 2004. It went on to appear on two Ministry of Sound compilations, Big Tunes and The Annual 2005. Indie pop artist Victoria Bergsman, under the name Taken by Trees, also covered the song. Her version was used in the trailer for the remake of the Wes Craven film The Last House on the Left, and in a 2009 UK advert for department store John Lewis and announced would be released as their next UK single.18 This cover peaked at #23 on the UK Singles Chart. Malaysian Idol's first winner, Jaclyn Victor, performed this song in the competition and received positive reviews from the judges and voters. Welsh rock band Lostprophets performed the first verse (without the intro riff) as an intro to their song "Where We Belong" at the BBC Radio One Big Weekend 2010. Slash recorded an acoustic version of the song with singer Myles Kennedy for the deluxe edition of his 2010 solo album, Slash. Limp Bizkit has played their own version of the song a number of times during their 2010 European tour.19 Classically trained pianist Vika Yermolyeva has performed a piano cover which has garnered over three million unique views on YouTube. American punk band blink-182's guitarist Tom DeLonge played a portion of the intro during the outro of the song "Depends". During the Super Bowl XLV halftime show, which featured The Black Eyed Peas, Slash joined with vocalist Fergie to perform the song.20 Green Day play a section of the song during some live performances. The song was also included in the music video game Guitar Hero II. In 2013, a cover of Sweet Child o' Mine was performed, which included use of traditional/classical music instruments: (Tabla, sitar, sarangi etc.), on "Nescafé Basement" (a Pakistani music television series which features live studio-recorded music performances by underground artists). The show was produced by the Nescafé.212223 In June 2014, an acoustic version of the song was used in a shocking video about road safety in Northern Ireland. The video, by the Department of the Environment, showed small schoolchildren on a trip to woods with the song being played in the background. Then a speeding driver loses control of his car, killing the children. The video, campaigning against speeding by motorists, was banned from being broadcast before 9 p.m. as it was felt to be too shocking.24 Use in sportsedit English football team Barnet FC uses the song when the team enters the pitch before a game. It is also used by Swedish football team IF Brommapojkarna when the team enters the pitch before a game.25 Formats and track listingedit All songs written and composed by Guns N' Roses except where noted. Personneledit * Axl Rose - lead vocals * Izzy Stradlin - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Slash - lead guitar, acoustic guitar * Duff McKagan - bass guitar, backing vocals * Steven Adler - drums Charts and certificationsedit | Certificationsedit |} Category:1988 singles